Johnny and Pinky (An Adaption of Romeo & Juliet)
by wjsheen
Summary: Shakespeare's great romantic tragedy, set in Bullworth. The speech has been modernised but I have otherwise kept faithful to the original text. Any reviews are highly appreciated, PM me any queries. Enjoy! (Some Chapters will be marked M, but all others are T)
1. A Simple Idea

**"****For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." **

Hello fine gentlemen and woman of Fanfiction, and welcome to my humble story. This is my adaption of the greatest romantic tragedy the world has ever produced, Romeo and Juliet, set in Bullworth. It will begin in the next chapter; this is a prologue to clear the air and to answer likely questions. The story will be adapted into modern speech, but the meaning of the original text will not be changed. Below is a list of the characters and who will take their place in this adaption:

ROMEO - Johnny Vincent. **Male Lead. Goes from mourning his loss of Rosaline to falling for Juilet. Heir to the Montague title.**

BENVOLIO - Peanut Romano. **A leading Montague. Level headed, friend of Romeo and someone who tries to keep the peace.**

The Montague Boys - The Greasers. **The "Men" of the Montague household. They hate all Capulets and love a fight.**

LORD MONTAGUE - Father of Romeo (OC, Johnny Vincent's parents). **Head of the Montague family, hates Capulets.**

LADY MONTAGUE - Mother of Romeo (OC, Johnny Vincent's parents). **More pragmatic than her husband.**

JULIET - Pinky. **Daughter of Lord Capulet. Female lead. Has just come to a marrying age at the time of the play.**

TYBALT - Bif Taylor. **A leading Capulet. Unlike Benvolio, he tries to start fights with the Montagues.**

Capulet Boys - Preppies. **They hate all Montagues and love fighting them.**

Rosaline - Lola. **Romeo is in love with her but she rejects him, putting him in a state of depression.**

LORD CAPULET - OC, Father of Pinky. **Head of Capulet family; hates Montagues. Wants to see his daughter married.**

LADY CAPULET - OC, Mother of Pinky. **Also wishes to see her daughter, Juliet, married.**

NURSE - OC, Pinky's maid. **The loving nurse of Juliet. More of a mother to Juliet than her real mother ever was.**

MERCUTIO - Jimmy Hopkins. **Romeo's best friend. A larger than life character who always jokes around. Not a Montague or a Capulet but is friends with the Montagues.**

COUNTY PARIS - Derby Harrington. **Wants Juliet's hand in marriage. **

PRINCE ESCALUS - Dr Crabblesnitch. **Keeper of the peace. Passes punishment and provides justice.**

FRIAR LAWRENCE - OC, the local church minister. **Has a deep knowledge of potions.**

For those of you who have read the play, I needn't say anymore. However, for those of you who haven't, there is a brief description of the main characters by the list. There are some parts of the casting which were regrettable; I would have liked Peanut to be Mercutio and Derby to play Tybalt but neither were possible. Besides that, I feel this adaption will work. **PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT CHARACTERS IN THE GAME BEING OUT OF CHARACTER, AS FOR THIS ADAPTION TO WORK, THEY HAVE TO BE.**

Well, I hope to see you for the first chapter. Follows, reviews and favorites are all appreciated. Feel free to ask any question in the reviews or PM me.

Oh, and all characters will be called their names in the game. The list above is purely for reference.


	2. Doomed from the Beginning

**Chapter One (Act 1 Scene 1&2)**

**_Please read the A/N after. Thank you and enjoy!_**

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

(R&J's Prologue)

* * *

It was a relatively normal day at Bullworth; the sun was high and the clouds out. It was a Saturday, around noon, and many of the students were in town, others scattered around the school site, talking to friends as they enjoyed the weather. Walking from their turf, two greasers, Norton and Ricky, made their way across the grounds of Bullworth, heading into town.

"All I'm sayin' is, if I see a prep, I'm ready for a fight.'" Ricky boasted, puffing up his chest.

"Oh yeah? They ain't worth the trouble." Norton replied, amused at Ricky's enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm up for it if they start anything." Ricky concluded, eyeing up the area.

" Rick, you ain't the type to go around startin' fights." Norton said, questioning his claims.

"Yeah well, I fight quick when I'm pissed off." Ricky explained. Norton turned to him and asked,

"What if you're not pissed when you see a prep?"

"Shit, any prep is enough to get me hot under the collar." Ricky said laughing. Norton chuckled at his smaller friends reply. A few feet down the path, Tad and Gord approached.

"Tough guy, time to prove yourself." Norton said, pointing towards the preps, "Two posh fucks coming our way. Fight em, I'll back ya."

Ricky spotted the preps and said "Let them start something, may as well, that way the prefects won't punish us, right?" Norton nodded in agreement.

"I'll call em out, and if they take it without a scrap they come out worst." Norton said, and as the pair of preps walked past he flicked them the middle finger. Tad and Gord both stopped and turned to face the greasers.

"Was that middle finger for us, Pauper?" Tad asked, giving Norton a menacing glare. Norton turned to Ricky and asked, "Will the prefects be on our side it I say yes?"

"Nah." Ricky replied. Norton turned to the two preps.

"I wasn't swearing at you but I was swearing, trust fund turd." Tad got more and more agitated and squared up to Norton.

"I said, were you swearing at me you greaseball?" Tad asked with a menacing tone. Ricky quickly said to Norton, "Here comes Peanut; say yeah."

Before Norton had a chance to open his mouth he was hit by a swift left hook from Tad, which sent the boy staggering back. Ricky quickly tackled Gord to the ground and began to punch him repeatedly, before he was in turn tackled by Tad. Norton then joined the three man brawl in an attempt to help his fellow greaser. At this point, Peanut had made it to the site of the fight and he attempted to break up the fighting cliques, shouting at them.

"Idiots, get the fuck off each other!" He managed to drag Ricky and Norton back away from the preps, and then centred himself between the four angry students.

"Anyone could catch you here, what the fuck are you four doing?!" Tad moved forward in an attempt to get to Ricky but Peanut shoved him back. Bif, who had been watching the fight from a distance, walked up to the five students.

"Look at me Peanut, so you can see who's going to put marks on your face just before I do." Bif said, spitting out each word with menace.

"Come on Bif, I'm trying to keep a little bit of peace here." Peanut said, trying to reason with the agitated Prep.

"Peace? Hah, peace? You shoved Tad just then and you want to talk about peace? I hate the word. As I hate this school, all Greasers, and you." Bif finished and spat on the ground in front of Peanut. He then ran to Peanut and hit him with a vicious punch that would rock even the finest boxer. Peanut realised that there was no way to stop the fight, and so he began to launch his own attack on the champion boxer, peppering his body with quick jabs before knocking him back with a hook to the chin. Ricky and Norton, after seeing Peanut attack, followed him, and began their own fights with Tad and Gord.

Several more greasers and preps, who were originally only walking past the street, joined the fight, until there were at least a dozen students fighting amongst themselves. A few preps and a few greasers where knocked down, but neither Peanut nor Bif fell, and they both continued to aid their fellow clique members. Of course, a fight of this size doesn't go unnoticed, and it wasn't long until the prefects noticed it, and the three prefects managed to end the bitter brawl. Peanut and Bif were identified as the perpetrators and were roughly taken into the headmasters office.

"Three fights on school property, in a month!" Dr Crabblesnitch stated, coldly eyeing up Peanut and Bif, who both showed signs of being in a fight; Bif's eye was rapidly swelling and Peanut's nose was beginning to bleed.

"If your two little... 'cliques' ever disturb our esteemed academy again, your academic lives here will pay the forfeit." Crabblesnitch stated, trying to drive home his anger.

"You will just have to learn how to keep your noses clean." He paused and observed the two boys. "That will be all, Romano and Taylor. I don't want to see you in here again."

Dr Crabblesnitch gestured with his hand for the two boys to leave, and they promptly stood up and left the office. Bif quickly made his way out but Peanut was stopped by Mr and Mrs Vincent, parents of Johnny Vincent. Mr Vincent stood up and said firmy to Peanut, "Tell me what happened". The three then began to walk to the car park.

"Two of our boys and two of theirs were scrapin' 'bout something. I tried to stop it but Bif turned up and it all went from there." Peanut looked to the head of the Greaser family, not sure what his reaction would be. Mr Vincent simply grunted and made no comment. The three were now at the Vincent's car, and they all got in as the vehicle pulled out onto the streets of Bullworth.

"Where is Johnny? I'm so glad he wasn't involved in this mess." Johnny's mother spoke, showing her concern for her only son.

"Ma'am, I saw Johnny walkin' towards the beach 'round 11" Peanut stated.

"Oh, many mornings he's down there. Crying over something or other. And when he gets home, he sits in room, blinds shut, on his own. My own son, reduced to this." Mr Vincent said, disappointment inherent in his voice.

"Do you know why?" Peanut asked.

"No, and he won't tell me. Peanut, you're a close friend, see what's wrong and get him to shape up." Mr Vincent commanded, and the car pulled over by the beach and Peanut got out. Before he left he put his head through the open window and said, "Leave it to me Mr V."

The car sped away and Peanut walked towards Johnny, who was sat looking towards to sea. His face was clearly off. His eyes were slightly glassy, as if he was in a world of his own, and he wasn't paying much attention to his appearance; his trademark hair was left without any product, and his clothes were untidy. He was idly smoking a cigarette, holding it in his right hand, and using his left to flip a coin in his fingers, completely by habit rather than intention. Peanut put his hand on his shoulder, waking him up from his trance like state.

"Hey Johnny" Peanut said, greeting his old friend. Johnny turned around slowly, expressionless.

"What'sa time?" Johnny wearily asked.

"Err, just gone 1" Peanut replied.

"That fucking early… sad hours sure pass slow." Johnny said.

"What's making ya so sad Johnny?" Peanut enquired.

"Love" Johnny wearily replied.

"You're in love?" Peanut asked.

"Out... " Johnny said vaguely.

"Of love?" Peanut asked.

"Out from where I'm in love." Johnny finished.

"Yeah, girls'll do that Johnny…" Peanut muttered, trying to console his friend.

"I mean, I shoulda seen it coming with Lola. Why do I love her?! She gives me nothin' back but I can't help it Larry… I can't help but love her." Johnny paused, and observed Peanut's blood stained clothes. "What happened to you?" Peanut was about to respond, but Johnny cut in.

"Eh, I've heard it all before." Johnny finished, and his mind returned to his lost love with Lola. "I don't get this gal. I give her my commitment, and she sleeps around. I give her my time, and she rarely calls me. I give her my heart and she gives me pain. Shit, you can laugh now."

"Why would I laugh?" Peanut asked.

"Just listen to the way I'm talkin'! I'm Johnny Vincent, I'm the king, and this gal has brought me down to this."

"I'd rather cry, it ain't good to see you like this." Peanut said, showing real concern.

"Yeah, well, don't, I'd rather be alone." Johnny said, stubbing out his cig and standing up. He turned around and began to leave but Peanut followed him.

"Come on Johnny, you'll just have to forget about her." Peanut said, trying to reason with Johnny.

"How can I move on? This girl should be my queen. I can't think 'bout other girls, so good luck trying to teach me to forget." Johnny stubbornly stated.

"Shit man that's easy." Peanut explained laughing. "Just find another chick who's real eye candy, and you'll forget all about Lola."

"You think it's that easy? I told ya, this broad is drivin' me crazy! I can't think 'bout any other girl but her, there ain't no way I can forget about her." Johnny explained and continued to walk away. "You can't help me Peanut so you may as well leave me alone."

"Come on Johnny don't be that way." Peanut moaned and followed Johnny as he made his way off the beach.

Up in Old Bullworth Vale, in the great Gauthier mansion, Pinky's father and Derby were walking along the lengthy corridors. Derby was well dressed and groomed, clearly trying to impress Mr Gauthier, head of the Prep Family. Mr Gauthier, whom had been informed of the brawl that took place that morning, showed signs of stress.

"Mr Vincent is as bound by punishment as I am. It's just a shame that men as old as we cannot keep the peace." He said, weary of the ongoing conflict. "I don't want to see any of our boys expelled."

"Yes, sir, it is a pity." Derby agreed, before turning the conversation onto the reason for his visit. "So what do you say sir? May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Derby asked, anticipating the answer. Mr Gauthier stopped and turned to Derby.

"My daughter is still young, and has much to learn in this world. Perhaps in two years' time she'll be ready, but now, at 16, she is too young." The two continued to walk down the hall.

"Many young women her age are already happily wedded." Derby countered, not letting up.

"Yes and what good it does them? All ambition gone, her beauty drained and innocence ruined – I'll not have my daughter; my only daughter, be subjected to that. For in our families many a girl has been married off too soon, too quickly, and I see what it does to them. No, not to my Pinky. Never." Mr Gauthier paused, and then said. "Listen Derby. You are a respectable, fine young gentleman. You come from a commendable family, and it would do our families only good to be joined in matrimony. I will agree to your marriage and give it my blessing if you earn Pinky's heart yourself. Of course, I will ask for you to wait until my daughter is ready, but I do see you as an apt suitor for my daughter's hand. Tonight, I'm holding a banquet, and all the suitable folk of Bullworth and the surrounding area will attend. Come tonight, and there you can meet my daughter." Mr Gauthier ushered a servant. He handed him a number of invitations and ordered him to take them to the names given on a list.

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to meeting your daughter tonight immensely." Derby said and was shown the door by the Butler.

Across Bullworth, Johnny and Peanut were now in the Town Centre, Peanut still insisting to probe Johnny about his problems.

"I'm tellin' ya Johnny, it only takes another broad to get your mind of Lola!" Peanut insisted.

"It told you it just ain't like that." Johnny replied, not even bothering to properly dispute Peanut anymore. The serving hand of the Gauthier household approached the two students.

"You two are students of the academy, correct?" The Serving Hand asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Johnny quipped.

"I'm here on behalf of Mr Gauthier. I need to give invitations to a Tad Spencer, Bif Taylor, Chad Morris, Lola Lombardi among others. Do you know where I could find them?" The Servant asked. Johnny's eyes lit up when Lola's name was read out.

"Try the office, I guess." Johnny answered, and the Serving Hand left for the academy.

"You hear that, Johnny? A party at the preps place, and Lola's going, plus loads of other chicks. You go there and look at the girls and tell me that Lola's still all that." Peanut said laughing.

"Nah she'd beat em all hands down. She's bullshit hot." Johnny replied, dismissing Peanut.

"Bullshit hot stood on her own maybe, but not against some of the broads off to this party. You walk in and you'll forget Lola's name." Peanut said and began to chuckle. Johnny shook his head and raised a smile, and the two began their journey through town.

* * *

**A/N** - **What did you think? Please be honest, I don't mind damning reviews; I'm not entirely sure if this adaptation works, so please let me know. Obviously the characters are OOC but the have the be, I've tried to keep them as far in character as I can while still being loyal to the script; it's similar to being in-between a rock and a hard place because I can't do both. Ah well. But yeah, honest reviews of what you enjoyed and didn't enjoy would be highly appreciated as I can't subjectively review my own work until a few months after I've written/made it.**

**Also, if anyone would like to proof read my chapters and suggest changes to anything, that would be very helpful. I can survive without it but it would help very much so let me know via pm if anyone would like to (I'd be happy to do the same for your work). Also, if there are any artists among you someone drawing a cover would be amazing, I can't draw to save my life. God, I'm asking for a lot at the moment aha.**

**Anyway thanks for the read, and making it this far, and thank you to any potential reviewers. **

**U****ntil next time, take care. - WS**


End file.
